


Crushed It

by FriendLey



Series: Forever [6]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Elizabeth plays





	Crushed It

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Madam Secretary or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and this story is not for profit.

"Damn it!"

Henry looked up from the stack of papers he was currently grading to find his wife frowning at her phone in consternation.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this game! It won't let me through!" Elizabeth flopped down beside him on their bed, phone still in her face as she did another attempt.

Henry took a peek at the game she was playing and found out she was grumbling over Candy Crush. Half of her candies were covered in chocolate.

He knew this game. He had played it a few times in the past in an attempt to understand his kids but haven't touched it since. In fact, the app was still in his phone.

He chuckled. "Why don't you give it a rest and then have a go at it after an hour? I find the mind comes up with new strategies after a break."

"No."

"Alright." He went back to the papers.

He managed to finish two when—"AARGH."

Henry looked up again and his wife was looking desperately at him.

"I need your phone."

Henry blinked. "Babe?"

"I need your phone."

Henry frowned, reaching for his phone on the bedside table and handing it over. "Why?"

"I need to send myself some lives."

"Elizabeth!" It wasn't supposed to be funny but Henry found himself smiling at her.

"What? It doesn't cost you anything to send me a life and I don't want to buy some more lives with real money because that would be giving in to these scheming, corporate game makers."

She tapped the screen of the phone multiple times, looking extremely pleased. "There. Thank you." She gave him back his phone, pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before returning to her game.

Henry shook his head, highly amused. He put his phone back on the table. "You know, most wives ask for money or jewelry."

"I already have enough jewelry." She flashed him her beringed left hand and shook it, the bangles around her wrist making clinking sounds. And then she disappeared behind the phone again.

Henry shook his head, returning to reading his students' work. St. Aquinas taught that there were four kinds of laws that can be used to determine the goodness of an act. These are eternal law, natural law, human law, and divine law. Natural law refers to—

"I need your phone again."

Taking his glasses off, Henry said, "But you just asked—"

"Please," Elizabeth pouted.

Henry repressed a grin. "You're worse than my students. At least they can let go of their phones for an hour, let alone five seconds."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. She let her phone fall to her side. "Are you challenging me?"

Henry raised an eyebrow in response.

"Oh, it's on, mister." She slowly swept aside the papers on his lap. "I don't touch my phone for one minute. If I win, you let me use it. But if you win, I stop playing Candy Crush forever."

"Deal," smirked Henry.

Elizabeth inched herself closer, moving to sit on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him. Henry knew what she had in mind and also how this would likely end. But he didn't care and immediately cupped the back of her head and brought their lips together.

"You know, I'm starting to think this whole bet is a win-win for me."

"Hmm mm. Take off your shirt."

Henry did what he was told and then tugged at the waist bands of Elizabeth's pants. She slapped his hand away and Henry focused his ministrations elsewhere... like her hair...her earlobe... the dip of her collar bone...her lower lip.

Hands were fumbling everywhere now amidst moans of pleasure.

Elizabeth pressed her body even tighter against Henry's, hands snaking around his torso.

"Babe—" he tried to say but Elizabeth silenced him with a kiss. "Clothes off—" another kiss. "Hey!"

Elizabeth laughed mercilessly. She had managed to steal his phone from the bedside table.

She checked her watch. "One minute."

"Oh you play a mean game, Mrs. McCord."


End file.
